verditefandomcom-20200213-history
Naginata (Chapter)
History The Naginata does not have variants that started before the War-Bound era. However the ancient glaives of the Insurrection-Era were very similar to modern naginatas. (Not to be confused with modern glaives, which are much longer and fill a much different role. I will call these ancient glaives ancient naginata to avoid further confusion.) Ancient naginata never quite found a significant place in Verdish warfare, it is theorized that they lacked the stopping power of a kelv and over found themselves outclassed because of it. However there were some fighters who made use of them! (Pictures in gallery below) Modern Naginatas are still not the most popular red weapon but they do however have an excellent field effectiveness. (So much so that we started classifying red weapons under this design into a new category called pole-reds) Naginatas have a strong effective range and also exhibit excellent flow and maneuverability. Their naturally long handles offer great defensive options, especially against other two-handed weaponry. While incredibly versatile, the Naginata has no specific specialties and this can often manifest itself in war-situations where other equipment naturally outperforms it in the needed task. Weapon Properties Consult the following image for a quick property chart. The categories are explained as followed: * Speed - The weapons ability to accelerate and combo. * Range - The effective combat range of the weapon. * Weight - Effective measure of a weapon's guard break potential. * Offense - The onslaught potential of a two handed weapon. * Defense - The natural guard coverage a weapon provides. Variants Tsuchi Tsuchi variants are no longer standard for Naginatas. (Modern designs use a different core that is very stable. Compounding a handle would add significant weight to the point of it being unwieldy) Older designs however used a thinner core and the reinforced handle was required to ensure weapon longevity. Mizu Mizu variants have become the standard design for all modern Naginatas. However the earlier models of Naginata were all Tsuchi in design. Generation 7 The Verdish Empire has the technological ability to create Naginatas under a generation 7 design. This would cut hte weight of the weapon to roughly half of its normal weight. The Administrative command staff has chosen not to create this varaint under the concern of it promoting unrealistic and 'tappy' play styles. Naginata Usage Weapon Advantages Weapon advantage is not a formula for victory/defeat. It simply means in a standard duel, one fighter will have to modify his/her technique more than the other. There are varying degrees of weapon advantages. Most are just minor nuisances while others can truly be game breaking! Here is the general consensus among high level fighter’s concerning the prevalence of generic weapon standards: (The advantage/disadvantage text is for the warrior using a Naginata) Using a Naginata a''gainst a:'' * Katana - Advantage * Light Red - Slight Advantage * Heavy Red - Slight Advantage * Pole Red - No Advantage * Dual Weapons - Slight Advantage * Small Shield - Advantage * Medium Shield - No Advantage * Large Shield - Slight Disadvantage * Massive Shield - Slight Disadvantage * Archer - Great Disadvantage * Spear - Slight Disadvantage * Pike - Disadvantage Disclaimer: We do in fact understand that some techniques warrant different results on this generalized account of weapon advantage. Check this page for information on what these terms mean. In War WIP In Dueling WIP In Training It is overwhelmingly recommended to train with a katana instead of a Naginata to better develop proper footwork and blade-work. In Combination A Naginata doesn't really have a need to be dual wielded or used in conjunction with a shield. The only notable practice is to have a dagger held with the weapon. Equipment Synergy WIP Notable Users Sarudon Aizen Karkuno Gallery Category:Chapter Equipment